rknztalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rhajat
Rhajat (シャラ Shara, Syalla in the Japanese version) is a child character from Fire Emblem Fates and one of the playable characters. She is playable in the Birthright and Revelation routes. She is a loner who prefers to stay away from others especially those who she has no interest. She also has a strange tendency to stalk anyone she is interested in, particularly the Avatar from her home series. History Rhajat is the daughter of the magic prodigy, Hayato. Of all the members in the army, she has the darkest thoughts in the army. Once Hayato marries to a potential spouse, Rhajat's Paralogue is unlocked. Rhajat has been studying the dark arts and succeeds in summoning the Faceless. Unfortunately, this occurred during a visit by Hayato and the army. In the midst of battle, Hayato talks to Rhajat, telling her to stop summoning the Faceless and helping them to dispatch them. After the battle, Hayato is upset that she decided to go for the more advanced dark arts and orders her to go with him so he can supervise her magical training. Knowing she cannot object to her father's decision, she goes along with him provided that he can give her challenges. Before leaving, Rhajat decides to have one final look at her house when a surviving Faceless ambushes her. The Avatar swoops in and kills the Faceless, saving her. Rhajat thanks the Avatar for protecting her and vows to help them no matter what, albeit in an obsessive manner. If the Avatar is her mother, a slightly different event occurs. Rhajat apologizes to her for letting her spell go out of her control, but the Avatar forgives her, relieved that she is ultimately unharmed. Rhajat is touched by her mother's kindness, but states that her affections for her transcend their familial bonds. Role in Rakenzarn: Frontier Story Rhajat is featured in Rakenzarn: Frontier Story as one of the protagonists. Rhajat in Frontier Story hails from an alternate world of Fire Emblem: Fates with a few differences from its original counterpart. She makes her debut in Chapter 2: The Fate After, being the third character to join the group. Makoto and Lion run into her after being transported to her world unintentionally and wind up enlisting her aid to deal with their current crisis. Her magical abilities lead to them recruiting her again in Chapter 3. Like her original counterpart, she has a tendency to stalk anyone who has her interest. In this case, it's Makoto due to a new ability he has from the prologue. Skills Rhajat has the highest magic stat of all eight playable characters. Her magic comes in different forms, either by your typical black spells or curses. Magic-based classes are highly recommended for her. Her default class is Black Mage. Later on, players can unlock Sorceress and Omnyoji classes. The Sorceress Class is Dark element. Most of its Dark spells are more lethal than Black Mage's and even inflict dangerous ailments such as Curse. The Omnyoji Class mixes both physical and magic attacks (though mostly the latter). This class contains the 'Zan' element and can deals bigger damages on ghosts and devils. Her first Soul Break is Tenacity, a powerful Dark spell that can inflict Curse ailment (reduces PDEF and MDEF, unable to dodge, and gradually loses HP). Gallery Rhajat2.png Category:Party Member Category:Fire Emblem Category:Rakenzarn: Frontier Story Category:Main Party